Mikado
by nanet-frog
Summary: petit défi... écrire un Lemon en un Os avec une parodie des jeux d'adolescent au début... et bien "action". Slash, HP/DM.


_Petit défit... comment ça je ne peux pas écrire un Lemon, juste en un OS ? et bien, action... _

pour les homophobes, fuyez...

pour les autres, ceci est au départ une "parodie"...

le 29/09/08 394 personnes ont lu ce texte ! je suis effarée ... merci. (où sont vos reviews ? )

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Mikado.**_

« Lorsque l'on croit que tout est immuable… on s'aperçoit que la lumière du matin est plus troublante que celle du soir. »

_- Hermy ! _

_- Ron, je lis._

_- Mouais, il fait un soleil radieux, et toi tu lis ! _

_- Tu veux quoi ? _

_- Viens, les filles ont organisé un jeu. _

_- Hum ! _fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de replonger dans son bouquin, il l'attrapa et le referma. Il jeta un coup d'œil au titre et esquissa un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas lire un truc amusant, même après la fin d'année… non, même là, il fallait qu'elle lise des machins que personnes ne comprenait.

Hermione soupira mais le jeune rouquin la prit par la main et l'attira dans les couloirs du château. Ils dévalèrent les marches et se joignirent au groupe d'amis déjà installés sous les grands chênes.

Là, Pansy commençait à expliquer les règles du jeu de cet après midi… sous l'œil amusé de Drago et Ginny. Ron se laissa tomber à côté de sa sœur et Hermione s'agenouilla sagement près de lui. Elle écouta la jeune femme avec attention, même si la plupart des jeux de cette dernière étaient toujours basés sur le même principe.

_- Il manque un joueur au moins_, remarqua Ginny.

_- Je vais chercher Blaise ? _

_- Si tu arrives à le faire sortir… _

_- Y'a Harry là-bas_, coupa Ron.

_- Il ne voudra jamais_, pesta Pansy.

_- Forcément vu comment tu l'as agressé la dernière fois ! _soupira Hermione.

_- Ben, quoi ! c'était le jeu. _

Drago haussa les épaules et se leva sans attendre que les filles aient réglé leur différent. Il partit chercher le jeune homme. C'est vrai que la fois précédente, Pansy avait un peu levé le ton lorsque Harry avait refusé de jouer à son jeu stupide. Mais bon, ils n'avaient franchement rien d'autre à faire… depuis que des premières années avaient trouvé amusant de tenter une expérience sur le sable du lac ! Celui-ci était fluorescent… et surtout ils ne pouvaient plus marcher dessus. Donc impossible de se baigner. Or mis à part ça, en juin… les cours et les révisions terminées, il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire.

Avant ils pouvaient au moins se tirer dans les pattes avec les Gryffondors ! Mais la trêve occasionnée par la victoire de Harry sur le lord noir…

Il arriva près du jeune homme. Il lisait une revue de Quidditch, nonchalamment appuyé contre le fut d'un arbre.

_- Harry ? _

_- Fais pas suer, Drago, je viendrai pas ! _

_- Elle va nous em… embêter tout l'après midi. _

_- Ben sans moi ! _

_- Juste un tour, _proposa Drago.

Harry releva ses yeux et croisa le regard un peu amusé de Drago. Celui-ci savait qu'il venait de gagner la partie. Tant que Harry était resté le nez plongé dans sa revue, il n'avait aucune chance. Mais là ! Il fit un immense sourire et lui tendit la main.

_- Un tour ! _

_- Promis. _

_- C'est quoi cette fois ?_

_- J'ai pas tout suivi, mais je crois qu'il faut faire tourner un Mikado ! tu connais ? _

_- Mouais. C'est de pire en pire ses jeux… elle va les chercher où ? _

_- Ben, elle a une correspondante Moldue. _

_- Génial_, lâcha Harry en pouffant.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, Pansy râlait sur Ron qui avait entamé le paquet de Mikado. Celui-ci n'ayant pas écouté les instructions du jeu, n'avait pas compris que c'était ces fins petits bâtons chocolatés qui devaient servir. Harry se plaça sans réellement choisir entre Hermione et Ginny, Ce qui fit sourire Pansy. Du coup, Drago était entre elle et Ginny. Ron se retrouvait à coté de Hermione et donc près d'elle.

Elle sortit un premier gâteau et le plaça au coin de ses lèvres. Puis se tournant vers Drago, le lui passa. Il l'attrapa par l'autre bout et le fit passer à Ginny… après en avoir prélevé un centimètre. La boucle s'acheva à Ron qui d'un geste brusque rompit le bâton. Il le mangea sans plus de considération sous les yeux noirs de Pansy. Il restait approximativement trois centimètres… et c'est là que les choses auraient été intéressantes !

_- Bien, puisque tout le monde a compris les règles, maintenant, le prochain qui casse le Mikado_, appuya-t-elle en fusillant Ron du regard, _aura un gage et devra se retirer du cercle. _

Harry regarda Drago qui leva ses mains devant lui en signe de dépit ! Elle n'avait pas précisé ce passage avant qu'il aille chercher Harry. Il allait intervenir lorsqu'une voix le devança.

_- On peut jouer ? _

_- Oh, Blaise ! il va neiger, tu as pu sortir ? _

_- Mouais. _

Blaise s'étant blessé au Quidditch, marchait avec des béquilles. Drago et Daphné, la petite amie de Blaise, l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Cela recomposa un peu le cercle, puisque Daphné se retrouva entre Drago et Blaise qui était à présent près de Pansy. Celle-ci râla intérieurement de ce changement mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle reprit un deuxième bâtonnet dans la boite et le mordilla avant de se pencher vers Blaise.

Le tour se déroula sans encombre, sauf pour Hermione qui avala son morceau de travers et fut donc déclaré grande perdante du tour… elle refusa le premier gage qui consistait à embrasser « sauvagement » Ron, à son grand dam, et accepta finalement à lui donner un gentil baiser. Le jeune homme l'approfondit finalement ce qui revint au premier gage et laissa Pansy rêveuse.

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny qui rosit un peu, puis de Drago qui resta un moment immobile en le regardant. Il finit par rompre leur échange lorsque Daphné lui tapota le bras. Il se pencha vers elle et prit délicatement le petit biscuit. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle l'eut lâché. Drago pivota vers Ginny et lui présenta le Mikado. Elle le saisit avant de le tendre à Harry et là, le serrant un peu trop entre ses lèvres… le brisa. Elle eut comme gage d'embrasser un des garçons présent, mais comme Blaise était avec Daphné, et qu'elle n'allait tout de même pas embrasser Ron, elle hésita un instant. Finalement elle vola un timide baiser à Harry. Puis elle recula du cercle.

Le jeu continua, Ron puis Blaise furent éliminés, et finalement Daphné.

Pansy attrapa un des derniers bâtons dans la boite, puisque Ron en avait avalé pas mal… Elle le glissa entre ses lèvres en regardant Drago qui sourit. Ce petit jeu l'amusait bien finalement d'autant qu'il ne restait que très peu de joueurs. Il prit le bâton et le passa à Harry. Sans heurt, les deux jeunes hommes réussirent cette action avec brio et le petit gâteau revint à Pansy. Elle soupira et relança le tour. Il restait approximativement six centimètres sur les dix du départ. Drago le croqua suavement en laissant ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui déglutit devant cette sensualité, puis il s'inclina vers Harry qui rit en attrapant le petit morceau restant. Il mordit lui aussi un bout avant de s'avancer vers Pansy. Elle tremblait d'extase. Elle se concentra pourtant pour attraper le morceau proposé par le jeune homme. Fière de ne pas l'avoir brisé, elle en sectionna encore une part avant de se pencher vers Drago. Il captura le biscuit restant en souriant. Il restait deux centimètres… et il devait encore en prendre une portion. Il se tourna vers Harry sous le regard éberlué de Pansy. Elle avait espéré que leurs lèvres se frôleraient…

Drago se positionna en face de Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien. Lentement il s'avança vers lui et pencha délicatement sa tête. Les souffles des autres étaient suspendus à leurs mouvements. Ils n'allaient pas oser !

Drago posa une main près de la hanche de Harry pour prendre un appui plus stable. Celui-ci entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Et il amorça un mouvement doux vers Drago.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Les filles gémirent.

Harry referma doucement ses dents sur le biscuit sans pour autant se reculer. Drago esquissa un sourire contre ses lèvres. Puis Harry se redressa et montra le gâteau entre ses dents. Et, il l'avala au grand désarroi de Pansy.

_- Tu… tu as un gage_, murmura-t-elle.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que déjà Harry se penchait vers Drago et l'embrassait laissant les autres complètement abasourdis. C'était au départ, un petit baiser, très sage... mais très sensuel… doucement Harry glissa sa main dans le cou du jeune homme et le serra contre lui. Là, il pressa sa langue contre ses lèvres, quémandant chaleureusement un passage. Drago complètement anéanti par la douceur de cette étreinte obtempéra et leur échange fut langoureux. Suave. Incroyablement torride.

Harry y mit néanmoins rapidement un terme avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Drago resta décontenancé. Ses yeux fermés. Sa respiration saccadée. Ses joues rosies. Il passa indolemment sa langue sur ses lèvres et souleva enfin ses paupières, pour réaliser que Harry venait de partir. Il le regarda s'éloigner.

_- Mais bon sang Drago, mais fonce !_ explosa Ginny.

Le jeune homme ramena ses yeux vers elle, estomaqué. Foncer ? Il mesura la portée de ses paroles. Foncer ! Cela voulait dire rattraper Harry et… et après ?

_- Je…_

_- Tu réfléchiras plus tard beau blond_, railla blaise. _Cours lui après… tu en rêves depuis trop longtemps pour le laisser filer après ce baiser._

Drago opina avant de se dresser d'un bond et de courir.

_- Si je m'étais douté de ça, _rit Pansy.

_- J'ai surtout cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais, _marmonna Ginny.

_- J'ai peur de ne pas bien vous comprendre_, interloqua Daphné_._

_- Et bien, nous avons constaté, _commença Hermione sérieusement,_ que Harry et Drago étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais… _

Elle ne put terminer car Ron suite aux regards suppliants des autres l'embrassa.

_- Vous auriez pu me le dire ! _s'exclama Pansy.

_- Mouais, tu aurais tout fiché en l'air, t'es plus crédible au naturel, _rit Blaise.

Pansy bouda se qui fit rire le jeune homme de plus belle.

_- Tu crois qu'il l'a rattrapé ? _s'enquit Ginny.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le château.

Là, dans les escaliers, Drago vit Harry monter tranquillement. Il s'élança vers lui en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Arrivé à sa hauteur, et ne sachant toujours pas comment l'aborder, il se planta simplement devant lui.

Harry le dévisagea. Drago aperçu dans ses yeux une petite lueur triste. Il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Ils restèrent un assez long moment, silencieux, juste à se regarder.

Harry rompit cet échange et recommença à grimper une marche. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il aurait tant aimé que Drago accepte cette proposition… Il allait monter la seconde lorsqu'il sentit la main du jeune homme se glisser dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux du bonheur ressenti.

Drago vint à nouveau à son niveau. Là, il chassa tous ses doutes et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Il s'écarta avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Harry esquissa un sourire.

_- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester là_, chuchota Drago.

_- Tu veux…_

_- Rester avec toi_, compléta le jeune homme.

_- Viens._

Ils gravirent enfin les marches restantes, laissant les observateurs médusés par le spectacles qu'ils venaient de leurs offrir. Les jours qui suivirent, le couple fut la coqueluche de toutes les conversations.

Les cours prirent fin. Poudlard se vida de ses élèves… qui rentrèrent chez eux. Diplôme en poche, les membres du petit groupe se tournaient vers leurs carrières futures…

Harry ayant décidé de reprendre la maison de Sirius, s'installa avec Hermione. Ils aménagèrent la baraque en deux appartements spacieux. Le sien était assez simple, donnant des couleurs et une luminosité jamais connue aux murs vieillissants. Il occupait le haut de la maison, du troisième au cinquième étage. Le premier palier était consacré à la cuisine avec une salle de repas et un bureau. Au deuxième, une grand salon, et la chambre de Harry, enfin, au troisième, nostalgique, il n'avait pas voulu toucher à la chambre de Sirius…

Enfin, un soir, il convia Drago pour souper. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Il prépara un petit repas fin, et surtout acheta une boite de Mikado… après tout ce jeu purement adolescent les avait enfin rapproché.

Le jeune homme arriva vêtu divinement et Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de prendre ce fameux dîner. Puis, ils choisirent de passer un moment dans le salon.

_- Tu veux un Mikado_, proposa Harry en souriant.

Drago explosa de rire avant d'attraper le biscuit tendu et de le manger de façon fort provocatrice. Harry sentit sa respiration devenir assez anarchique en voyant son ami lécher ainsi le bâton de chocolat. Enfin, Drago avala le gâteau et vint embrasser Harry. Celui-ci avait les rouges adorablement rosie par la démonstration…

Leurs mains se frôlaient sans cesse, leurs corps cherchaient le contact, leurs lèvres ne se détachaient plus. Ils avaient dépassé les premiers jeux sexuels à Poudlard, par des caresses de plus en plus poussées, jusqu'à se faire jouir mutuellement.

Mais ce soir, l'ambiance était plus sensuelle encore. Drago sentait ce besoin monter en lui. Ce besoin de toucher le corps de Harry, de lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Il glissa ses doigts entre les boutons de son jean et le dégrafa prestement. Puis, sans attendre il captura le sexe déjà tendu de son amant et lui assena quelques mouvements rapides mais délicats. Harry chancelait. Il avait basculé sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers de Drago.

Celui-ci s'exécuta avec ardeur. Il défit les boutons de la chemise et laissa ses lèvres humecter le corps magnifique du brun. Harry gémissait et grognait d'extase. Chaque baiser, chaque effleurement provoquant une sensation plus grande que la précédente. Drago descendit le long de son torse et posa ses lèvres sur la hampe dressée. Là, il releva la tête et vit un sourire sur les lèvres de son amant. Il sut que celui-ci acceptait ce nouveau jeu…

Lentement, il lécha ce sexe offert, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus résister et se dévide en plusieurs spasmes. Drago se redressa et vint se nicher dans le cou de son amant.

_- Je t'aime_, murmura Harry.

Drago sentit ses joues rosir. Ces trois petits mots lui donnèrent des ailes. Il sut que ce soir il donnerait à son amant le plus beau des présents. Ce soir il lui offrirait son corps.

_- Fais moi l'amour_, susurra-t-il.

Harry se figea. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Drago lut de la panique dans ceux de Harry. Il le savait aussi inexpert que lui dans ce domaine et comprit d'où venait la frayeur de Harry. Mais sa décision était prise.

Harry s'extirpa de leur étreinte. Il marcha au travers du salon. Son esprit bouillonnait. Cette envie qui le taraudait et qui ce soir pouvait être assouvie… il en avait les jambes coupées. A moins que ce ne soit le plaisir déjà reçu ! Il se posta près de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil aux étoiles. La nuit était magnifique. Une nuit d'amour ? Ils avaient pourtant le temps. Ils pouvaient encore attendre.

Le jeune blond voyant son amant si perturbé décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se dévêtit complètement. Puis, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de souffler un grand coup. Il sentait ses joues rougir face à son audace. Mais il l'aimait plus que tout. Et ce soir il serait sien.

Drago se plaça derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry sentait son sexe raidi contre ses fesses tandis que ses mains lui caressaient les cuisses et remontaient lentement vers son entre jambe... Le souffle chaud de Drago dans son cou le faisait frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et ronronna en basculant sa tête en arrière abandonnant les dernières défenses. Il s'avoua vaincu. Ses bonnes résolutions fondant comme neige au soleil. Son amant venait clairement de lui démontrer son désir... et ses mains qui à nouveau lui donnaient ce plaisir.

Il se retourna et lui dévora le visage, les lèvres, la langue... Puis, très sensuellement, Harry glissa contre lui, s'agenouilla et le suça charnellement, presque goulûment, ses mains jouant sur la hampe tendue, les bourses, les fesses musclées...

Drago haletait de plaisir. Il s'accrochait comme il le pouvait aux épaules du brun, qu'il regardait amoureusement. Il fermait les yeux régulièrement lorsque les assauts de langues se faisaient plus doux. Son coeur chavirait.

Ce moment étonnamment délicat et passionnel aurait dû le satisfaire mais il le voulut complètement à lui...

Il le releva et le poussa contre le mur. Harry sentit les mains de son amant faire glisser son pantalon, tout en gardant ses yeux posés dans les siens.

_- Je t'aime, Harry…_ susurra Drago à son oreille. _Je t'aime et je veux que tu me prennes. Je te veux en moi._

_- Drago ! je…_

_Tu veux encore attendre ? attendre quoi ? que je sois prêt ?_ haleta le blond.

Harry sentit son jean tomber sur ses pieds, ses fesses et son sexe libérés... Médusé, il resta serein devant cette proposition pourtant fort excitante. Ne pas se précipiter. Il était au bord de la jouissance alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé que des caresses et des baisers, certes osés. Il leva tout doucement sa main et vint effleurer le visage de Drago. Il l'attira contre lui d'une main et glissa l'autre dans son dos. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, offertes à son amour.

_- Drago je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter. Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, de te faire jouir,_ annona Harry.

_- Alors fais-le_, soupira Drago en l'embrassant pour le faire taire.

Harry attrapa la main de Drago et le guida lentement vers la chambre, reculant tout en l'embrassant. Il défaillait un peu, n'osant croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Il poussa le blond sur le lit, et l'admira sans complexe. Son corps tendu était un ravissement pour ses yeux, ses sens…

Il se baissa et posa un genou sur le bord du lit, puis, commença à lécher son ventre, ses cuisses… son sexe qu'il avala. Drago ouvrit largement les cuisses. Harry lui enfonça alors deux doigts, humidifiés rapidement d'un sort avidement lancé, et le fouilla dans une lente rotation. Drago ne retenait plus ses cris, il était au-delà des gémissements de plaisir. Il continua à embrasser ce sexe si appétissant jusqu'à le sentir pratiquement venir dans sa bouche. Harry l'abandonna avant qu'il ne jouisse et se releva.

_- Prends-moi_, demanda Drago d'une voix rauque.

_- Chut !_ souffla le brun contre son oreille.

Il lui souleva lentement les jambes que le jeune homme serra contre son bassin. Il écoutait la respiration archaïque du blond et déposa ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire battant d'un rythme effréné. Il plaça sa main sous ses fesses pour les relever vers lui. Son propre coeur s'emballait. Son amant s'offrait à lui... pour leur première fois. Il avait la frousse. Peur de lui faire mal. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur aussi. De ne pas être capable de lui donner ce plaisir qu'il lisait dans son désir.

_- Harry, viens_, susurra Drago en l'attirant encore plus vers lui.

Il s'écarta légèrement, ôta ses doigts qu'il plaça sur son sexe pour le guider. Il ferma les yeux d'anticipation et donna un tout petit coup de rein. Drago laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Harry se crispa.

_- Hum_, soupira Drago.

_- Tu as mal ?_ s'inquiéta le brun.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Harry sentit son coeur exploser d'une joie incommensurable. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Drago le regardait en souriant. Il commença à bouger tendrement son bassin provoquant quelques grognements rauques chez le blond. Il passa ses bras de chaque côté de son torse pour prendre appui sur ses coudes et enchaîna plusieurs mouvements profonds et doux. Drago attrapa la tête de lit et redressa un peu son bassin.

Leur étreinte dura étonnement… Harry sentait pourtant sa verge gonfler de plus en plus et sut qu'il ne se retiendrait plus. Il le murmura entre deux halètements. Drago lui sourit avant de poser sa main vers les fesses de son amant et de guider Harry pour qu'il accélère le mouvement.

Le jeune homme explosa en laissant échapper un cri puissant.

Il s'écroula sur Drago en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Puis il se releva et captura les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers.

_- Tu n'as même pas joui_, murmura-t-il comme une excuse.

_- Hum… tu crois ? _

Harry se plaça sur le côté et observa le corps à présent détendu du jeune blond. Il sourit en apercevant l'évidence et se mordit la lèvre.

_- C'était bon, alors ?_demanda-t-il timidement.

_- Harry, je voudrai que ce soit ainsi tout le temps. _

_- Hum ? _

_- Oui, d'ailleurs, je vais prendre des actions chez Mikado… qui aurait dit que c'était de puissants aphrodisiaques ? _

* * *

_Verdict ? c'est bien un lemon et un OS... les coms sont acceptés..._

* * *

RAR général, merci... je réponds dans le forum, lien dans mon profil.

* * *


End file.
